


Hold my hand

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Geno is footballer, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid wants that Geno go with him at the family skate becaue it's normal that they have to be together.He is still scared that everything will fall between them, but Geno comfort him.And they go not only at family skate but also they go at the family preseason that the team of Riverhounds do.Take place between "They are ready for face everything" , "Home Date with Football" and "The Captains In Love"





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Had a little motivation for write this, where i had some inspiration so here it is :)

It was soon the moment where Pens do their Family Skate, everyone will be with family and he wanted to be with Geno because they are together and both teams support them totally, so the logical step is to bring Geno at every event of the team.

“Geno, do you want to go with me at the family skate?

“Sid…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come if you are busy, I just thought it would be nice that we go together, and that I bring my boyfriend”

Geno kiss him

“You don’t let finish what I want to say, Sid”

Sid have reacted quickly because he is still insecure about their relationships… He knows he have to work on it and trust him. It’s just that it scares him that maybe one-day everything everything will fall…

“You think too much Sid…” Geno pass his hand on the cheek of Sid and kiss his forehead

“I wanted to say, Sid, I would be glad to be with you, it’s just I’m a little scared and stressed because even if our teams know about us, I’m still a little stressed"

“Why ?” asked Sid

“Because I want always to give one good impression everytime I’m with your family or friends, because they mean a lot to you, I have done one good impression at some of your team dinner,  but family skate is a big deal, because they will see me skate and what if they think I’m a bad skater, what will people will say about me” Geno was laughing because he tried to change the atmosphere. 

Sid throw him one pillow “You are kidding, you are a really great skater, and you don’t know maybe one day I tell you to leave football and play hockey with me”

“But what will arrive to Riverhounds?

“Yeah you are right, maybe when they will find one successor of you”

“Oh you mean that I become old,” said Geno while throwing the pillow at Sid and wrestling him

Sid is laughing and they kiss.

“I show you if I’m too old for you, you will beg me to stop because it’s you who are too old” while kissing his whole body.

Sid is lucky that the training was optional because he is too sore, Geno was right he had made him beg.

When Geno have left him for training he told him “I love you so much and yes I will come with you”

Sid was so happy to share his life with him.

-

When the time for the Family skate arrive, Sid was happy that Geno was close to him, he was fun, he makes him fall in love again.  
When he saw him with child, it makes him think that he would be a great dad and he would love to be dad with him and take care of their children.

At one moment Geno watches him and they are smiling at each other. 

“Know you like sweet so I have take you one muffin”

“Thank you, yes you know me very well”

“Oh yes”

They are close to each other and they are holding hands

“You should come with me at the family stuff we do before the season, and it’s will be before playoffs”

“Yeah I would like that, and it’s normal you have come with me, so I come with you”

“Deal”

-

Sid was lucky that the preseason family stuff was one day where Penguin had no game for be with Geno.  
He have cooked some stuff for everyone, he have do cookies.  
Geno have told him it was delicious,  he loved cooking for Geno.

Everyone was pleased with Sid and his cooking, everyone thanked him even if he shouldn't have. 

“I wanted to bring something”

Then he decided to play with the children where he played goalie. He had so much fun, and Geno saw this. 

He knows Sid is good with Child, Sid have shown him about Little Penguins and his hockey school. And he thought it’s was great. He wanted maybe to do this for football here, he just needed to talk with Sid maybe he could help him.  
And for children of their own, he have some ideas if Russia was not hostile about couple like them they could adopt here, there so many children who need one home and he sure if he shows at Sid he would tell him let’s do it.  
He wanted to have children with Sid.

Everyone knew how Sid feel about child, every teammate of Sid told him that he wanted to steal some child and Geno have said it’s the same for me. 

Geno have joined the kids a little after where they played together where Geno wanted to score at Sid. 

When they let play the child, Geno tell Sid “Thank you for today”

“No problem”

“What do you think about the idea maybe in the future, you and me we have our child? “ he take the hand of Sid

“I would love it, Geno, I would love to have one family with you” 

Geno kisses the hand of Sid. 

“I love you, Geno”

“I love you so much Sid” they hugged where they tries to hide a little their eyes because they were a little crying.  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you will have multiples fics about this verse, because i have too many ideas for them.


End file.
